Need For Speed Most Wanted, Fast Five Style
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: "Utilities and weapons. Someone who ain't afraid to throw down. Someone to back up every position." One phone call brings Brian's little sister, Kira, into play. Kira's an adrenaline junkie and bored out of her mind. Pulling a massive heist in Rio? That's just what she's been looking for. Finding love along the way? That's just one of the perks.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, first off, I have seen Fast Six, and it was AWESOME!. I wanted to cry when Gisele died, but otherwise, it was really good. Seeing both Vin Diesel and The Rock kick ass was fun.

As a heads up, Gisele is NOT in this version of Fast Five, my oc, Kira, plays her part instead. Using the exact script I copied down from the movie, I have done this just about line for line. Some lines are on different characters, but it's otherwise exactly how the movie went. No copyright infringment is intended, I just enjoyed the movie so much, I had to have some fun myself with it.

I'll probably rate this T just to be safe because of language use.

Have as much fun reading this as I did creating it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kira O'Conner, checking in. How's it going folks?

Want to know what happens when one adrenaline junkie, who is bored out of her mind, ends up pulling a heist with the coolest crew?

Sit back, relax, and prepare for one hell of a ride. You're about to find out.

Let me tell you about the greatest heist I've ever pulled.

I was lounging on the couch, bored out of my mind, when my cell goes off, blaring out the chorus to Papa Roach's Getting Away With Murder. I practically fall off the couch to get at it, flipping it open and putting it to my ear, speaking my usual greeting.

"Yo."

"Kira?"

My jaw drops. My older brother Brian. I hadn't heard from him in forever. "Brian?"

"Hey squirt."

"Where the hell are you and why haven't you called me?" I demanded.

He laughs. "Calm down. You remember what I told you about Dom right?"

"Dominic Toretto, the king of the quarter- mile? You still hanging with him?"

"Of course. His sister is my girlfriend."

"Well no shit." I grin. "See somebody finally managed to ground your ass."

"You want to meet her?"

"Just gimme the location and you know I'm there." I would love to meet the woman who finally managed to get under his skin.

"Rio."

"Rio, as in Brazil Rio?"

"Yup. With the law heavy on our asses for busting Dom like we did," He started and I just had to interrupt.

"Speaking of which, you have GOT to tell me how you guys flipped a goddamned bus and not hurt anybody." I had seen the newscast of the break and had been wondering how they had pulled the trick.

He laughs. "I will, just hang on and let me explain. We're going to pull one last heist and then we'll disappear for good."

"Sounds like an idea. So what do you need me for?"

"We're getting a crew together for the heist and we need someone who knows weapons and can back up every position." Plugging in my bluetooth headset, I dropped my phone in my back pocket and headed to my room to pack a bag for the trip as well as book a flight to an airport outside of Brazil and I'd drive in from there. If this heist was going to be as big as I thought, we're going to have some serious heat on our asses and it would pay to cover my ass.

"And little sister is it."

"You up for it?" He asked.

"Hell yeah. I was bored out my mind until you called."

"You? Bored? Since when?"

"Since a year ago."

"What happened?"

"Crew split up. Danni found herself pregnant with Luke's kid and the two quit. After we almost lost Kasey and did lose Candi, his girlfriend, in the same job, he quit. Now it's just me racing and things have gotten kinda slow." I replied.

"Aw damn, Kira. Sorry about the team."

"It's alright. The split was bound to happen sooner or later. Better now so they can actually set their lives straight." I replied, going over my guns and making sure I had the right papers to be able to carry such firearms. As my car was going with me, I would show the airport security guard the papers and the weapons before having him watch me place them in my car before it was placed in the cargo hold for the trip, so they'd know I had no desire to use them on the flight.

"Why haven't you quit?"

"I'm an adrenaline junkie Bry, you know that." I grinned.

"Are you still?"

"Hell yeah. Racing, heists, boosts, dangerous jobs, it's my rush. It's what I live on. Pulling this heist off with you, your buddy Dom and the crew you're putting together, who must be as crazy as the two of you to be going against some serious heat, sounds like my kind of party. You know I'm in." I told him. "Just gimmie the address so I can program it into Reaper's GPS."

"You still got that little piece of shit?" He joked. He was always teasing me about the night black Mitsubishi Eclipse I called Reaper.

"That little piece of shit is a demon, Brian. She's never been beaten." I shot back. "And you know where I go, she goes."

He laughs. "Alright, alright." After some more chatter, we hang up and he sends me the address via text message. Packing my backpack with clothes and a few essentials, I grabbed the only debit card I owned as well as my guitar and my laptop. Tossing those in Reaper's backseat, I headed out, making a quick stop by the garage to let the owner, who was a good friend of mine, know that I was going away for a bit. I just told him I had some business to take care of and I didn't know when I'd be back. With that, I headed to the airport and after some wait time, mainly through security for the weapons and the car, we were in the air headed to South America. Affixing my earbuds in place, I settled in for a nap, knowing I'd probably need the extra hours of rest.

* * *

I know the chapters are short, and I apologize for that. I guarantee it'll be fun though.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys wanted more and you're going to get more!

8 Reviews and it was only published three days ago! I love you guys. Two chapters since you guys love it so much.

First, a couple things. For that one who claimed this was a mary sue: just because both ocs in both of my FF fics have the same name, does not initially mean she is a mary sue. When I create a fic for a particular series, I end up creating one oc for that entire section, no matter how many ideas I come up with. Those who do this know who you are. One of my upcoming fics in the works is Hellsing related with the same oc from Ace in the Wings, though Operation Combination Safeguard is actually better since I've worked on that one in the span of over a year. And she, for sure, is anything but a mary sue.

I had to get that out there, they got me a little miffed.

For that one who hoped for originality, it wouldn't be an oc otherwise. For those of you who have seen Fast Five and have listened to the commentary, Justin Lin claims that the part where Gisele gets Reyes' handprint cannnot be done. But for the sake of the story, it was. Well, I do something that most likely cannot be done in the real world either. You'll see what I mean in chapter 9.

Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

A trip through customs for the car along with one through security for both weapons and car, and I was headed to the address Brian had sent me using my GPS. The location ended up being an old warehouse. I easily found a way in since there was no way in hell I'd leave my baby out here in dangerous territory.

Just as I pull to a stop and exit the car, I hear, "Sexy legs, baby girl. What time do they open?" Typical.

Curbing the urge to roll my eyes, I reached behind my back for my pistols and leveled one at his nose. "They open the same time as I pull this trigger." I glance sideways at him with a smirk. "Want me to open them?"

We hear laughing and look to see two more males come forward. I was willing to bet I would be the only female in this crew besides Brian's girlfriend. "I told you the skinny chick had balls." One tells the other in Spanish.

"Looks like she started the party without us." The other replied in Spanish. I put away my gun and leaned against Reaper's hood.

"Hey, anybody can talk shit in Spanish, homie." The first male told the newcomers.

"What's this guy saying?" The first asks the other in Spanish.

"Ugly is still ugly in Spanish or English." The other replies and the three go at it, taunting each other in Spanish. I watched, amused. At least the trip wouldn't be completely boring.

"I thought cockfights were illegal in Brazil." A soft voice remarks and I look over my shoulder to see a Korean come up to stand beside me. I couldn't deny he was cute. I didn't know what it was with me, but Asian guys were a lot cuter than the standard American stock. He offered me the bag of chips he was munching from.

"At least it'll prove for good entertainment." I reply, reaching for one. "Name's Kira."

"Han." He answered.

"I see you all have met." Another male voice speaks up and we turn to see Brian and the two I labeled as Mia and Dom Toretto. There were hugs all around.

"Yo, check this out. This is Tej. Best circuit man on the East coast. And this is my boy, Roman Pearce. We go way back, I met this guy in juvie. I pulled that job with him in Miami." Brian introduced the two males I had been greeted with upon first arriving. I now recognized Roman, Brian had told me about him during his last phone call, how he was doing a job in Miami with him.

Dom nodded. "I've heard about you."

I sidle up to Brian. "Nice digs, cuz."

Dom smiled at me. "Yeah, well, the Ritz was sold out."

Brian put an arm around my shoulders and I saw both Dom and Mia tense. "Guys, this is Kira, my little sister." At the announcement I was family, they both relaxed.

"So, what's this all about Dom?" Han asked.

"Yeah, man, why did you drag us halfway around the world?" Tej added.

"Because we got a job." Dom grinned.

* * *

We all fell in behind Dom as he led us to a table. "All right, so our target's name is Hernan Reyes. And he runs the drug scene down here. He's never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail." Brian explained.

"No paper trail means no banks. And no banks mean cash houses." I pointed out.

Brian smiled at me as he spread out a map of Rio. "That's right. Ten of them, to be exact. Spread throughout the city."

"And we're going to hit them all." Dom told us.

"This is beginning to look like fun." I muse softly and hear a soft chuckle from Han who was at my shoulder.

Tej looked doubtful. "All of them?"

Dom nodded. "All of them."

"This sounds crazy. You bring us to a whole other country so we can rob the dude who runs it? I thought this was business. Sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? I got love for y'all, but personal ain't good business. I can't do this, homie." Rome goes to walk away and Dom's voice stops him in his tracks.

"So what we're talking about is $100 million." Rome turns around right quick and even my jaw drops. A hundred mil… Goddamn, that was a lot of cash!

"You say what? Hundred…See, sometimes I be over thinking, man, and you know we just met, but you just, kind of, got to…" Rome rejoins the rest of us gathered around the table and I stifle a snicker.

"That's right, $100 million, and everything we take, we split even." Dom explains further.

"That's a little over $11 million apiece." Tej calculates as I'm figuring it out in my head. "I am down."

"Eleven million. Sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me." Rome commented, a little doubtful. That time, I did roll my eyes and reached for another chip when Han offered me the bag.

"Typical male." I mutter as I studied the map laid out before us. Every cash house had been marked. "There's one little problem guys." I spoke up and they looked at me. Brian wore that smirk I knew that said he knew I was already trying to figure out the plan. "You can't pull off ten heists on the same mark." I look up at them. "You just can't."

I feel Han against my back as he leans closer to the layout of the city. "As soon as we hit the first one, they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest."

Dom just smiled. "Exactly." After a minute, I shared a smirk with Brian and he knew right then I knew the plan. Hit one house and once all the cash was collected in one place, take it.

This was turning out to be one hell of an adrenaline rush.

* * *

There's chapter two with three right behind it!


	3. Chapter 3

Few things with this one.

It's never mentioned how they got the equipment they used.  
Brain did mention in Five he had never known his father, but never anything about his mother. I came up with the first thing that came to mind.  
The RX- 7 Kira mentions is a nod to the one Han drives in Tokyo Drift for those of you who don't get the refrence.  
Kira plays a joke on Rome and it came right off the top of my head. I don't know why it came to me, it just did.

Enjoy part 2 of the update.

* * *

Chapter 3

Brian had me stay back while they went after the first cash house. I didn't mind, as it gave me time to get to know Mia.

"So you and my brother, huh?" I muse as I hook up my laptop and get my police scanner program going. She smiled and nodded. "He seems smitten with you."

"I love him." She replied happily.

"I can tell." I really could. The look in her eyes and the sound of her voice when she talked about him were dead giveaways. "It's good to know somebody was finally able to fill that hole created when our mom died." I shook my head. "Her death hit him hard."

"What happened?"

"Cancer took her from us. He was eleven, I was six." I replied softly, withdrawing the only piece of jewelry I had and opening the locket to look at the picture inside. It was one of me, Brian, and our mom taken when we were kids, mere months before she had died.

"Sorry about your mom Kira." Mia said softly.

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt as much now to talk about it." I told her. "It hurt him, but changed me. With no mother to protect me and guide me down a woman's path, I grew up with the guys. I learned how to fight and shoot, as well as ride and race. I practically grew into a guy except with curves and boobs." I look back at Reaper. "Reaper was my nineteenth birthday present and being fully charged, she hasn't lost a race yet. I met some friends and we formed a crew of sorts, taking any jobs we could get our hands on. Well, any jobs short of running drugs and booze. We wouldn't deal in that area, too risky. We mainly stuck to heists, boosts, street racing, stuff like that. It satisfied our need for a thrill and provided cash to help our families. With both parents dead and Brian elsewhere, I was able to put my share away in the bank. Then last year, the crew split. My gal pal Danni got pregnant with Luke's kid and the two quit to raise the kid. Then when we lost Candi, another gal pal of mine, and almost lost Kasey, her boyfriend, in one job, he quit. And now it's just me, mainly racing. Until Brian called me, it had been kinda slow."

"Will you ever quit?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I've got an adrenaline addiction and racing is my rush. The only way I'll quit is when I get too old to race."

We were talking and giggling when the guys came back. Immediately Brian seemed to know I had told his girlfriend all of his dirty secrets. "Kira, tell me you didn't tell her." He groaned.

"She don't know nothing you don't know bro!" I grinned and as he came after me, slid across Reaper's hood, _Dukes of Hazard_ fashion, laughing. "I just handed her the weapon every woman needs from a little sister. Blackmail!" A growl and Brian came after me, chasing me around the warehouse, managing to keep a few feet behind me. "I thought you used to be a cop!" I taunted. "You should be able to catch me!" Leaping to the table, I leapt for the iron rail and flipped over it to stand on the other side and grin down at him. By now, the both of us were panting from the chase.

"Are you children done?" Dom seemed amused.

I just grin at him. "Now what?"

"Now, we watch and wait. Once they pack up the cash, we'll each follow our targets to the location." He replied. Hearing police chatter, he oriented on my laptop and pointed to it. "Whose is it and what is that?"

I grin. "Mine and police scanner program."

"Can we use it?" Brian asked, interested.

"That's why it's running." I retorted with a smirk. "I know we'd be getting into some heavy shit, even possibly running into trouble with the cops, so I made sure to pack it. It's saved the asses of me and my crew more times than we can count on jobs."

"Handy little toy to have." Tej looked impressed.

"Mia, keep on the scanner. Everybody else, get in position and call in as soon as your target is on the move."

I flipped Dom a goofy salute, making Brian laugh and Han smirk, and we headed out. Han rode with me since we seemed to have discovered a friendship right off.

"Nice ride." He looked it over before getting in.

"Thanks. I got her for my nineteenth birthday and she hasn't lost a race yet." I replied. I noticed his fingers begin to twitch and pointed to the glove compartment. I had noticed he was constantly keeping his hands and mouth busy and I was working on figuring out why. "I've got a goodie stash there if you've got the munchies. It's mostly sweets though." I warned as he reached in and dug out a bag of gummy bears.

"I don't mind sweets." He answered, opening the bag and tossing one in his mouth.

I took a couple when he offered the bag and threw them in my mouth. "Around me, you'll find I have a serious sweet tooth."

"How long have you been racing?"

"Since I was a kid. Me and Bry used to race go-karts when we were kids." I smile, remembering. "Every time we went, we'd pretend we were two of the top NASCAR racers at the time, jeering and taunting each other the whole time." I sighed sadly. "Damn, I miss those days."

"When did you start racing cars?" He specified.

"Shit. Sixteen, I think. I don't really remember. The first time I raced, I was hooked. It didn't matter that I didn't win that race. I was hooked. Racing made me realize I had an adrenaline addiction. I loved the thrill from being in a car as it hurtled down the line."

"Brian did mention you were an adrenaline junkie." Han commented and I looked at him.

"What else did he say?" Han gave me a smirk and I knew, like I had told Mia all his secrets, he had told mine. "I'm gonna kill him." I growled resting my forehead against the wheel.

He chuckled softly. "I think the fact you still sleep with a teddy bear cute."

"It's actually a stuffed panther. And I don't really sleep with him as much as I did. I just like to keep him close." I corrected, reaching behind the seat and into my bag for the stuffed animal that always traveled with me when I was away from home for a time. "I keep him as he reminds me of my mom. She got him for me mere days before she was diagnosed with cancer." I fiddled with the chain I had hooked around its neck as a collar of sorts. "I feel he helps keep her close." Giving the panther a caress to its ears and a kiss to his head, I put him back in my bag.

"Sorry about your mom Kira." Reaching over, he wipes away a tear I hadn't even known was there. The gesture was so innocent, but it sent a thrill through me.

"Thanks." Motion out of my side vision caught my attention and I focused on it. Our mark was loading black bags into a black SUV. I picked up the walkie-talkie from the cupholder. "Four's on the move."

"Keep on him Kira." Came Brian's voice.

"You just keep on your mark brother. This bad boy can easily play a game of follow the leader with a goddamned SUV." I shot back as I pulled out and followed at a discrete distance. "Now if it was an RX- 7, it might be a little harder, but with these streets, it would be a piece of cake."

Han chuckles. "RX- 7, huh?"

"Hell yeah. Completely charged with a Veilside body kit, that'd be one sweet ride." I hummed happily.

"Why don't you have one?" I merely pointed to the roof of the car and Han gave a snort of laughter. Reaper wasn't just an Eclipse; she was a convertible with the drop top.

"Besides that, the RX is a Mazda. And even though I have nothing against Mazda, I like Mitsubishi better." I grinned.

"Besides it being a Japanese brand?"

"There's just something that says sleek and sexy about an Eclipse while being a powerful badass at the same time." I shrug.

"And you are that." I heard him agree softly. We heard the rest take up their marks and follow.

Tej's voice came a few minutes later. "I know y'all said they was consolidating the money somewhere, but, ya'll ain't going to believe this."

We met up on the roof of a nearby parking garage, which was tall enough to give us a good view of the new location.

I softly swore. "Sonofabitch."

"Well, this job just got a lot harder." Brian stated.

I look over at him. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"If he's moving it to a police station, he's got some serious brass in his pocket." Rome commented and I nodded.

"That's the truth." I replied softly, rubbing my neck uneasily. I felt a hand on my waist and relaxed a bit.

Leo made a comment in Spanish and Santo agreed with him in English. "Hell, yeah, we can't do this."

" "Can't"? You mean, "shouldn't." " Han answered and I smirked at him where he stood beside me. I was really beginning to like him.

"I think this doesn't change a thing. I say we stick to the plan." Dom told us.

Rome looked at him. "You say what? This just went from _Mission: Impossible_ to Mission: In-freaking-sanity. Whatever man." He walked away, adding over his shoulder. "I ain't scared, I'm just letting you all know, going in that building is crazy." Brian trotted back to talk to Rome.

I walked to the edge and crouched down to keep myself from view, studying the building. "If he's got the cops in his pocket, there's only one place he'd keep all that cash." I look over my shoulder. "The evidence vault."

"Anybody realize we are now talking about breaking into a goddamn police station?" Tej demanded.

I took Han's hand up and grinned at Tej. "And that's something I always wanted to do before I died." Really, I had. Dom smirked.

Brian snorted with laughter. "You would."

I looked at Dom. "Now that we know where he's got the money, now what?"

"First we find out where that vault is located." He replied and we headed back to our cars to head back to base. "There's a loophole somewhere, we just need to find it."

"No matter what he does, Reyes is losing that money." I stated.

"You seem confident we can pull it off." Brian looked back at me.

"With this crew you guys put together, I know they're as crazy as the two who thought of it. Crazy enough to actually pull it off." I grinned back. "Crazy enough to challenge Reyes and skilled enough to get away afterwards."

"Don't exclude yourself squirt."

"You know I'm nuts bro, especially if you're my brother." I shot back.

* * *

Sending Mia after the blueprints of the police station, the rest of us just took a few minutes to relax. With my ear on the scanner, I dug out a deck of cards from my bag and started up a game of solitaire.

"That a full deck?" I hear Rome call.

"It ain't the Playboy deck!" I shot back and hear Brian snicker.

"I don't care!" Rome retorted. "Answer the question!"

"Wanna find out?" I slide a smirk at Han as I walked toward them. Brian is trying so hard not to laugh. He knows what I'm about to do. Luckily he's behind Rome and his friend can't see him. Next to him, Dom is looking on, amused.

Rome eyes me warily. "How?"

"A simple game." I smile sweetly. Tej snickers.

Like I expect, Rome takes the bait. "What game?"

I let my grin become evil, giving him a second's warning before I flip the entire deck into the air. They fall like white leaves all around him. "Fifty-Two Pickup. You pick them up and you count. If there's fifty-two, the deck's all there." Rome scowls at me for a few minutes and grumbling, picks up the cards.

Brian can't hold in his laughter anymore. "How many times have you pulled that trick now?" He gets out.

"I lost count." I reply. "But it's still funny."

"That was cruel." Dom snickers.

"If it was mean, why are you laughing?" I grinned.

"It was pretty funny." He answered. "While we're waiting on Mia to return with the blueprints, why don't you go get us something to eat? I know everybody's hungry."

I gave him another salute. "Aye, aye, boss."

Dom gave Brian a look. "She act this way often?" I heard him ask as I walked back to Reaper.

Brian nodded with a smile. "That's just how she is. She knows when to play and when to work. She was in business mode earlier, now she's in fun mode." He answered.

"Han!" I called and he looked up at me from where him and Tej were watching Rome pick up the cards, both of them amused. I tossed him the keys to Reaper. "I know you want to. Let's go find the troops some grub."

"First time she's done that though." I heard Brian comment as Han gave me a smirk and came over. "She's usually very possessive about her car."

Before I got in, I grinned at my brother. "The guy appreciates the ride, gotta let him see how she runs himself." I told him and slid inside. I watched as he cranked her up and revved the engine a little, just listening to her.

"Sounds real nice." He commented.

"Put her in gear and put her on the road. I guarantee she'll sound even better." I told him.

"Sounds like an idea." With that, he put Reaper into gear and we headed out.

"Call me if you boys want anything specific!" I called out the window. I reached in the glove compartment and withdrew a bag of gummy worms. "Seeing you munch is giving me the munchies."

"I didn't know munchies were contagious." He smirked.

"I didn't think they were, either." I replied, holding out a gummy worm to him since he was driving. I had expected him to take it with his fingers, not with his mouth, which is exactly what he did, smirking at me in the process. I just stared at him. He was flirting with me!

I find myself smiling back. This heist just got even more enjoyable.

* * *

You'll find out why I call it Need for Speed Most Wanted soon enough. For those of you know who the game, you already know why.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe you guys! 16 reviews, 41 followers and 22 favorites. You guys are great. I love how this one is getting all the attention. Double chapter update to show my appreciation.

The Smurf joke Rome makes had me rolling it was so funny and I just had to give Kira the same reaction.  
I also had a little fun with the second part. ^.^

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

We went after some burritos, some bags of weird looking chips, and some drinks before we headed back. When we got there, Mia had returned with a large roll of papers in her hand.

She smiled as she laid out the blueprints out on the table. "The beauty of public offices? Public records."

We all looked over the plans. I felt a hand rest on my hip and knew it was Han since we had been sharing a bag of chips. Sure enough, his hand digs in and comes back out with a chip. I take a bite out of it before he can get it to his lips.

Brian points out the obvious. "This is where he's keeping the money. The vault in the evidence room."

"Um. Uh, yeah. Can I get everyone's attention, right here, for a second? We're talking about breaking into a police station. Is anyone listening to those words? Anybody? Popo. Five-O. One-time. Pigs. People we don't like." Tej looked at us like we were nuts.

"You know, police stations are designed to keep people in, not out." Han pointed out, letting me nibble from another chip.

Brian smiled at us. "That's why it's a stealth mission. We'll be in and out before they even know we were there."

I grinned. "Some _Sly Cooper_ shit. Sounds like fun." I felt soft laughter against my back.

"Well, we'll need to get eyes in there. At least to find out the make and model of that vault." Dom commented.

Rome looked the area in question over. "So the vault and then, so… It's crazy." He sounded like he was still trying to figure it out. "Who's supposed to do all this?" Brian and Mia look at each other and then they look at Dom. The three of them look at Rome. "What do you mean? Why me?"

Brian just grins. "Because you got the biggest mouth."

"That's for damn sure." Tej agrees and I snicker. Rome gives all of us a dirty look. Minutes later, him, Brian and Tej head off in the van with the remote control car I had rigged with a video camera.

They were back in due time with results.

"Seven-by-twelve. Fitted with 18-inch-thick steel reinforced walls with a insulated copper core to protect against thermal lance. A Class-3 electronic lock with a surefire Griffin retumbler and a biometric palm scanner. Ten tons of top-of-the-line security." Tej explained, showing us the image they had gained from my RC car.

I whistled. "Talk about a bitch to crack. That's going to be fun."

Tej nodded. "One of the toughest vaults to crack in the business. We ain't gonna get anywhere with it unless we get a duplicate to practice with."

"Assuming you'll breach the safe, how the hell do we get in?" Mia asked.

Brian leaned on the table and tapped the map. "Yeah, I've been thinking about the way in. The wall to the evidence room, that's alarmed, so that's not happening. Then we got this one here, but there's a guard shack outside, so that's no good. But this one… This one shares a wall with the basement bathroom."

"What about the money?" Rome asked.

"You're talking about five-ton cash weight." Han commented from where he sat behind me on some sort of conveyor thing. I sat between his feet on a stool, a bag of chips in the crook of my elbow where we could get at them.

"And that's gonna be some heavy shit to move." I added, leaning back against his legs. I felt his fingers lightly tickle the back of my neck.

Brian nodded. "Yeah, but that's the thing about the bathroom. It's got a vent that leads to the parking garage. All we gotta do is pop that vent, and then pass the money through to some waiting cars." He explained.

"Leo, Santos, you're up." Dom told the two Hispanics and the two moved out.

Soon enough, my laptop was picking up the images from the cameras in the parking garage.

"Got it. We got it!" Mia called and we all gathered around.

"Yeah, we're looking at four cameras." Brian announced.

"Yo, that's some high-end shit, too. Marker optics," Han started, an arm around my waist.

"Hundred-degree field-of-view. Ten seconds oscillation." I finished, my eyes tracking each camera, trying to work out the pattern.

"Yeah, that's a narrow window, man." Brian commented.

"Can't we just tap in and replace the image?" Rome asked and Tej shook his head.

"No, it's hooked into a digital sync."

Brian looked at me. "Any way you can bypass that?"

I shook my head. "I know my hacker skills are good, bro, but not this good. They would know we were in the system."

"The best we can do is peek." Tej agreed.

"We're going to need some real fast cars to get through this." Rome shook his head.

"Not just fast. You got a hard right," Han spoke up and once again, I finished.

"As well as a hairpin. We're going to need something quick AND agile." Han smiled down at me and I felt his hand gently squeeze my hip.

Dom studied the cameras. "You guys mock up a track. O'Conner." We both look up at him. "Let's go get some cars."

We grin at each other. "Nice." Dom and Brian head to Dom's Charger.

"You're not coming Kira?" Dom asks once he saw I hadn't followed my brother.

"Nah, man. Just let me know if they're worth my time." I threw over my shoulder where I was still studying the cameras. Dom looked at Brian.

Brian grinned. "She races, but she just hates easy wins. She won't race somebody unless she's sure she'll get a challenge from it." He explained. A chuckle and the two head out.

Hours later, Mia was taking a nap on the couch while me, Han, Tej and Rome played a game of poker at a table when they returned. First were Dom and his Charger and then came this blue coupe. I rose, trying to contain my laughter so I wouldn't wake Mia, as she had seemed tired lately. It was just that the color seemed so ridiculous.

"Let's see what they got."

Rome followed and stared at the blue car. "Really? Where did you get that from? Papa Smurf?" That did it. I erupted in laughter, collapsing against Han as he snickered. We woke Mia and when she looked at me, pointed at our new car. She erupted in giggles over the color. Dom moved his charger out of the way and Brian took the Smurf car back down to the starting position.

"Okay, O'Conner, give it your best shot." Dom tells Brian through the walkie- talkie unit he held. Brian flies through the track and I had to admit, he was pretty good.

"How was that?" Brian asked as he exited Smurf.

"Camera caught you." Han told him.

"What?" Brian asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "Yeah, it still caught you bro."

He looked disappointed. "I was milking the hell out of that thing, too."

"We're going to need some faster cars." Dom concluded and looked at me. "Kira, give it a shot with Reaper. I've been hearing all this shit about it being a demon. Let's see if you can back it up."

I grinned. "Oh, I can back it up alright. She's never seen a pair of taillights yet. I've been able to study the cameras, I should be able to pull it off." Sliding down the iron rail to the ground, I race to Reaper and head to the starting point. A few minutes to calm myself and the excitement stirring inside, I punch it and Reaper flies down the line like a spurred quarter horse. I easily drift the corners like a pro.

Just as I exit Reaper, I hear a soft comment from Han. "I think I'm in love."

"With me or the car?" I call, giving him a smile.

"Don't know yet." He replies.

"That was real solid work." Dom praises and I smile at him.

"I think Camera 3 still caught you, though." Rome tells me.

I gape at him. "What? Impossible. One more go, man. I know she's got the power to beat those cameras." I run the track again only for another camera to catch me. Fuming, I park Reaper for the moment and return to the platform. Leo and Santo have arrived with rides of their own and my anger fades away due to their crazy ass runs, which were hilarious, and Han's gentle rubbing on my back. It was like he knew I wasn't happy about being caught and was trying to soothe me. After a few hours of running the track with various cars and no successful results, everybody decided to hit the bed for some rest. I headed to Reaper and dropped into her backseat after placing a pistol on the floorboard within easy reach. I immediately grabbed the gun when I felt a hand on my foot only to find Han at the other end of the barrel.

"I'm not letting you crash in your car. Let's go to my hotel for the night." He told me gently. I thought about that for a minute.

"Brian would have a fit if he knew I slept in Reaper while no one was here." I concluded, letting him help me from the backseat and handing him the keys in the same shot. "You drive though. Even though I love driving at night, I'm so tired it isn't funny."

He dropped his duffel bag in the backseat with my backpack before getting behind the wheel. "He's a brother, it's what they do with sisters."

I look over at him as I lay my head back against the headrest. "And you know this how?"

"I see it with Dom and Mia." He replied and I nodded. "You know, you did pretty good back there running that track."

"Obviously, I wasn't good enough." I growled. I hit my thigh in frustration. "I should have been able to do it." I hit my thigh again. "She's fully charged. I got as much power as I could out of her. She should have done it." I went to hit my thigh again and found I couldn't. I look down to see his hand over mine. I watched as he gently nudged my fist apart with gentle fingers before they twined with mine, preventing me from hurting myself more. This time, I was unsure if the gesture was as innocent as I thought. But no matter how innocent it seemed, it still sent a flood of heat through my veins.

"I don't think any of us could do the run with the small window we've got." He soothed.

"I don't think there's anything fast enough in Rio to beat those cameras." I admitted.

"There is, we just haven't found it yet." He replied. "Say we do manage to pull this off, you would have a little over $11 mil sitting in your lap. What are you going to do about it?"

The question succeeded in putting away my frustration about being spotted by the cameras. "I always wanted to travel. I might do that." I told him after a minute. "What about you?" Some deep part of me hoped he would want to come explore the world with me.

"I don't know yet." He answered. I closed my eyes and just relaxed only to be gently shaken awake. I looked up to see Han holding a hand out to me with both of our bags on his shoulder. Still sleepy, I let him help me from the car and after locking it, wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to his room. If Brian ever found out the rush of feelings that raced through me every time I was near Han, I'd never hear the end of it. I already knew I was getting smiles from Dom whenever he caught the two of us together. Like I needed his approval anyway. If I wanted him bad enough, I'd have him.

And boy, did I want him. I wanted him like I hadn't wanted a guy before.

* * *

I woke and stretched. Just as I feel the empty spot beside me, I hear his voice.

"Time to rise and shine, sleeping beauty, we got work to do."

There was a flirt there and I'd be damned if I didn't take advantage of it. "I thought Prince Charming kissed Sleeping Beauty awake?" I asked. A moment of silence and I was cracking an eye open to look at him where he stood at the bathroom door, hair slightly damp from his shower. I could tell he was wondering if the invitation was actually there. I gave him a slow smile and after another minute, he matched my smile and came toward the bed. I let my eye drift shut and waited. The edge of the bed dipped and then I was smelling his scent. I wanted to die right there. He smelt so damn good. It took all of my control just to lay there and not bury my nose in his neck, inhaling that scent. Everything shut down when I felt his lips on mine, soft and sure. The blood in my veins turned to electricity, zapping to every nerve in my body. Immediately, I responded to the kiss. A gentle nip to my bottom lip asked for entrance and it was promptly granted. I rested my hands on his chest as he deepened the kiss, letting them glide slowly up to tangle one hand in his hair and let the other rest on the back of his neck. I felt the blanket move aside and then a shift of movement brings him to hover over me, settling between my thighs. We would have gone further if his phone hadn't gone off, ringing on the side table. He tried to ignore it, but I knew who it was most likely.

"I bet you breakfast its Brian, wondering where I am." I told him, voice rough and ragged.

"Probably is." He agreed, his voice just as rough and just as ragged as mine. There was also a sexy huskiness that sent a shiver through me. A moment to get himself under control and he was answering the phone. "Yeah."

I rose to sit behind him, my arms wrapping around his chest and head going to his shoulder, my nose in his shoulder, inhaling that scent that was driving me crazy. "It's Dom. Have you seen Kira? Brian's tried calling her and can't reach her. Getting worried about her, he had me call you."

"That's because I forgot my phone in the car." I spoke up, knowing at this distance Dom could hear me. Han smirks at me and we share a gentle kiss.

"We're finishing this later." He murmured in my ear, his free hand reaching up and taking one of mine, our fingers twining together.

I nuzzle his ear, giving it a gentle nip. "I look forward to it."

There's laugher on the other end. "Has he seen her, Dom?" We hear Brian ask and we know he's worried.

"She's right there with him!" Dom crows back.

There's a scramble over the phone on the other end and we heard Brian's voice clear as day. He must have taken it from Dom. "Kiara Michelle O'Conner. I know you hear me. Get your little ass on this phone."

"Kiara?" Han asked softly, looking at me.

"You didn't know Kira was a shortened form of Kiara?" I asked back, taking the phone from him and putting it on speaker before setting it on the side table.

He shook his head. "Had no idea. Pretty name though. Why is he upset?"

It was my turn to shake my head. "No clue." I replied. "What's the matter, bro? Mia not feed you last night?" I feel soft chuckles at my teasing to Brian and Mia's relationship.

"What are you doing with Han?"

"Well, I was going to camp out in Reaper's backseat, but then Han nixed that, thinking it was a better idea if I wasn't there alone." I replied.

"You two do anything?"

At his poking into my personal life, I bristled. A gentle squeeze to the hand he held calmed me. "Wouldn't be any business of yours if we had." Laughter erupts in the background and I can pick out both Dom and Rome.

"We'll never hear the end up of it when we get there." Han mused softly.

"Nope." I reply.

"I know I'm on speaker. Han, you hurt her, I'm going to hurt you."

"You hurt Mia, I'm going to hurt you." I shot back.

"You're my sister! You're supposed to be on my side." He whined.

"Not when it comes to love brother. I always take the woman's side." I returned.

"You're not into sappy romances, are you?" Han asked in my ear. By now, I had moved to sit on his lap as his arms held me to him and I rested my head against his shoulder, inhaling that scent I was falling in love with.

"Hell no. Give me good old kick butt action anytime." I replied.

* * *

There's chapter four with five right behind it!


	5. Chapter 5

Rome's opening line for this chapter goes back to 2 Fast 2 Furious when him and Brian are racing against those other two guys for the Hemi and the Yenko. Thosw who have seen it know what I'm talking about.

* * *

Chapter 5

When we got there half an hour later, Dom had us go back out with Rome and get some more cars.

"By the time we get done finding the right car to get by these cameras, we'll have a damn car lot of them." I commented, taking a sip of my coffee.

I cruised the streets for what must have been an hour before we spotted some that looked decent enough. Actually Han spotted them first and nudging me, pointed them out.

"Whatchu think Rome?" I tossed over my shoulder as we studied the two cars.

"I think those cars deserve some better drivers." He replied.

"Then let's go get 'em." I grin.

* * *

The three of us returned in due time with both cars and we were all taking turns running the track when this large ass crate arrives.

"What the fuck is that?" I ask, heading down the stairs from the platform to check it out. I found out when crowbars were dug out of somewhere and the front side was pried off, revealing a safe identical to the one that was our target. Except for this one, it was newer, with the plastic covering still over it. Taking my butterfly knife from my pocket at the same time Brian drew his pocketknife, I flipped it open and we got to work on cutting away the plastic to reveal the door.

"That's the piggy bank you ordered." Leo told us.

Tej stared, his jaw agape. "You're kidding me."

Santo grinned. "Yup."

My own jaw felt loose. "Where in the hell did you guys get one of these?" I knew a vault like this, even brand new, was expensive as hell. I was wondering where they had the cash to get it.

Han smirks at me as he placed an arm around my waist, holding me to his side. "Well, we had a life before you met us." That was quickly becoming the catchphrase of the heist. Everybody had been doing something before they had met everybody else.

Tej moves forward. "All right, I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler, but there's still another problem. Palm scanner."

I nodded. "And without Reyes' handprint, Houdini himself couldn't open this bitch."

"How do you know it's Reyes' handprint?" Santos asked.

"You got $100 million in a safe. You going to put somebody else's handprint on it?" Tej retorted, making me snicker.

Leo starts talking in Spanish and Santo argues back in English with him. "Now there you go with that negativity, man. That shit is eating you alive. You check that. Yo, check that. Shut up!" By the end of it, I was trying so hard not to collapse in laughter. I knew Dom was laughing and I felt Han quietly laughing next to me. I didn't know if they were brothers or what, but their bickering was hilarious.

"How are we supposed to get Reyes' handprint?" Rome asked once the laughter had died down.

"Han." We looked up at Dom. "You're up."

"Sure. Nothing like the easy stuff." Han replied with me on his heels.

"I wanna see this. This should be amusing as hell." I grinned, tossing him the keys to Reaper. I blow a raspberry as Dom when he smirks at us, making him and Brian laugh.

* * *

Taking the chance at getting a little sun, I had changed into my bikini and it seemed as if I had chosen the right one as I was greeted with a heated kiss as soon as I walked out and Han had gotten a good look at it. We now sat across from each other at a bar nearby where Reyes was holding court, scoping out the opposition.

"I make six bodyguards." He concluded, tossing a peanut into his mouth.

"Seven." I corrected, taking a sip of his beer. "You think that guy with a fanny pack is a tourist?"

Forgetting the objective for a moment, he took the bottle from me and took a sip, looking me over. "The way you pulled that gun looked like it came straight out of a video game."

I smile. "That's because it did. I like shooter games. I tend to pick up moves without knowing if I play a game long enough." I explain and watched him as he munched on peanuts, watching the twitch of his fingers. As I studied him, I finally realized why he munched so much and what that taste had been as he had kissed me. "With the amount of chips you eat, always having to keep your hands and mouth busy, I'm betting you were a heavy smoker." Those dark eyes dart from watching Reyes to me. I held up two fingers with a smirk. "Two packs a day." My smirk grows into a Cheshire cat grin. "Unfiltered."

The look he gave me said I was right on the money. "Your parents should have called you Nancy Drew."

I smile at him. "Blame too much CSI."

That brings a smile to his face. "CSI, huh?"

"I love the show." I reply.

We watch our prey for a few more minutes. I was waiting to see what he'd do before I had my fun. "Well, this is a bust. We're not going to be able to get his fingerprints out here. We need to do some more recon, call in a couple of extra guys."

I shook my head at him. "You gotta think outside the box, babe." He just gives me a look and I smile, leaning forward to brush a soft kiss to his lips. "Don't send a man to do a woman's job." I whisper against his lips before drawing back and removing the wrap I had tied around my waist, headed in Reyes' direction and preceded to get his handprint. Not long after that, I'm returning with a smug grin on my face. "Boo ya." I grin, drawing a soft laugh from him. A stop by the dressing rooms to exchange my bikini bottom for a pair of denim cutoff shorts and we were headed back to base. I pulled on a white wife beater as we pulled to a stop. Reaching into the center console, I retrieve the small UV flashlight I had.

Rome looks up from where him and Tej were working on the vault. "What's up?"

"I'm about to knock your socks off." I grin. "That's what's up."

"We got the print." Han brandishes the bikini bottoms.

"I thought you were more of a thong man." Rome comments, successfully shifting Tej's attention from the vault to us.

"Where?" Tej looks at them, searching. I shine my flashlight at the bottoms, clearly revealing the print.

"Okay, that's just crazy." Rome sounded impressed.

"So, did he just slap that ass or did he grab and hold on to it?" Tej asks and both him and Rome laugh. I just roll my eyes at them. "Hey, this will work. I'm impressed."

"Got it?" I ask.

"Got it." Tej answers. "But you still didn't answer the question."

* * *

Thanks again for so much love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

21 reviews, 64 followers, 44 favorites, 2, 235 views, I love you guys! Thanks so much for making this so popular.

As thanks, Chapter 6! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

We were doing more runs when Mia catches my attention where she had been listening to the scanners. "Oh, no." The whispered word and worried look on her face was enough to bring me running. Evidently Brian as well as we reach her at the same time. Brian softly swears.

I whistle, catching the attention of every fellow runner. "Guys! We got a big ass problem!" They come over.

"What's wrong?" Dom asks, more like demands really.

"The whole team just got burnt." Brian told him then looked closer at the warrants again, just now realizing that there were eight warrants instead of nine. He flips through them and finding who was missing, looked at me. "How'd they miss you?"

I just grin at him. "I arrived outside Brazil and drove in. You know I always like to cover my ass."

"Except for Kira, we're all wanted." Mia added.

"How'd this happen?" Tej asks.

I start tapping at the keyboard. "US Diplomatic Security Service issued the warrants. Agent L. Hobbs." I told them.

Brian reaches over my shoulder, highlights the agent's name and brings up his picture. "Hold on one second. Hey, Dom. Is that the guy you saw in the favela?"

Dom nods. "Yeah."

"Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS." Brian explained.

"So he's good." Tej comments.

"When the FBI wants to find somebody, that's who they call. Because he never misses his mark. This guy is Old Testament. Blood, bullets, wrath of God. That's his style." Brian added.

"And right now, he's hunting us?" Mia asked him, seriously worried.

"I knew we were going to attract some serious heat doing this, I just never thought how hot it'd be. If these dogs are after us, we're in some serious Trouble." I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling as worried as Mia looked.

"Dom, we got to move up our timeline." Han urged, wrapping an arm around me and holding me firmly to his side. I took some comfort in his warmth, inhaling his scent I had come to love.

"Yeah, but how?" Tej asks.

"This thing's already been difficult without Wyatt Earp on our asses." I pointed out.

"If anything, we need more room to breathe." Rome added.

Dom looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Roman's right. Think we need to get some fresh air."

* * *

Fresh air turned out to be the drag strip where Dom and Brian had won the Smurf car. We lounged nearby, waiting for Hobbs and his crew to show up. Dom had had the idea to plant a transmitter on their tank to help us know where they were at any one time. Dom and Brian were at the front of the group chatting with other native racers. Racer chasers surrounded Rome while Leo and Santo were somewhere nearby. Tej was going to plant the transmitter while me and Han were three feet behind Brian and Dom leaning against Reaper. His arms were wrapped firmly around me, keeping me calm as I rested my head against his chest, trying to keep myself calm.

"I've always wanted to go to Tokyo." He murmurs in my ear. "And you know something?" I look up at him and he kissed my nose. "You're coming with me."

I smile. "I always heard the racing in Tokyo was fun. I was wanting to try it out."

"Racers in Tokyo specialize in one kind of race. Drift racing."

I nodded. "Because of limited space." I place a gentle kiss on his lips. "As long as I can bring Reaper, I'll go anywhere with you."

The crowd quiets and I know Hobbs had shown up. I turn so I'm facing the threat. "Hey, Toretto. You're under arrest."

"Arrest? I don't feel like I'm under arrest." Dom looks over at Brian. "How about you, Brian?"

Brian shakes his head. "No, not a bit." Brian looks over at me. "How about you, sis?"

I lean back against Han, trying to feel completely at ease when I was a bundle of nerves. I was seriously denying my flight instinct to run from Hobbs and his men. Being in Han's arms kept me rooted to the spot. "Nope, not even a little bit."

"Just give it a minute. It'll sink in." Hobbs assured us.

"We didn't kill those feds. That was Reyes." Brian tells him, trying to appease him.

"I don't give a shit." Hobbs shot back. "I'm just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk."

"Yeah, that sounds like a real hero." Brian muses.

Hobbs steps forward. "That's funny. From a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for." He looks at Dom. "Or some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Yeah, real tough. You turn around and put your hands behind your back." I can practically feel the anger roiling off of Dom as he steps forward to face off against Hobbs. He must have hit a nerve with that comment.

"I don't think so." Dom growls back.

"Your mistake is thinking you got a goddamn choice, boy." Hobbs is not pleased. He reminded me of a bull who was getting pissed off from too much teasing. Or a cobra. Hobbs' team brings firearms to bear on the crowd and I feel Han move me so I'm behind him. I was ready to duck for cover the minute they opened fire.

"And your mistake? Thinking you're in America. You're a long way from home. This is Brazil." Throwing his arms wide, every racer brings their own guns to bear the opposing team.

One of Hobbs' men comes forward, eying the guns warily. "Come on, boss. Another day." When Hobbs refuses to budge, still staring down Dom, he gets more insistent. "Come on, H, it's a lot of heat."

"I'll see you soon Toretto." Hobbs' promises.

"I look forward to it, cop." Dom has to have the last word. Hobbs and his team leave and after a silent minute, the party resumes.

The threat gone, I sag against Han's back with a sigh. "Damn." He turns and wraps arms around me once more.

"Don't tell me you were scared?" He teased lightly as the rest got in cars and headed back to base.

"You have _no_ idea how badly I wanted to run right then." I told him.

He laughs softly. "When this is over, you're going to need a vacation."

"And you're coming with me." I shot back as we got back inside Reaper and followed the rest.

"I thought you were coming with me." He comments.

"As long as we get the hell out of Rio, it shouldn't matter who follows who." I retorted.

He takes my hand and kisses my fingers. "Going anywhere with you is bound to be fun."

* * *

Next chapter will include the little race since I enjoyed it so much.


	7. Chapter 7

26 Reviews, 77 followers, 57 Favorites, 3,812 Views and the story's not even finished! You guys are great!

For the one who wanted me to follow it through with a sequel, it's already in the works, though it might not be what you expect. I'll let you guys figure out whether or not I'[m going to follow Tokyo Drift, Six, or do something else entirely.

Enjoy Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

After getting some sleep, once more curled up to Han, we were doing more runs on the track. We had managed to squeeze a little more power out of some of the rides but it wasn't enough. Everybody kept getting caught by at least one camera. And it was pissing me off.

I watched as Han slid through the track. I had seen him race before, but this was entirely different. "Holy shit." I whisper softly. I don't know if it was him or the car, but just watching him go through the track was turning me on. "Close, but not enough." I told him when he exited the car. I had been hoping he could do it.

He leaned on the door and looked up at Dom. "Dom, the window is too small, man."

"The only way we're going to beat the cameras is with invisible cars." I told him.

Dom smirks. "And I know just where to get them. Let's take a ride, boys."

I stare at him for a minute before it clicks. Was he really…?

Evidently, he was.

I found out when I found me, Han, Dom, Brian, and Rome climbing over the top of the van and jumping over the fence that surrounded the police impound yard. The guys were getting the cars while I was just there to get into them. Once that was done, I slipped into the car with Han.

"It's been a while since I've been behind the wheel of one of these." Brian comments. And yes, we had stolen four police cars. Four Dodge Chargers to be specific. And even though they were detailed for cops, they were beautiful.

"First time I've ever been in the front seat." Dom replies and we laugh.

I look over at Brian. "Can I keep one of these when we're done? They sound pretty sweet." Really, they were. I was loving the gentle rumble of the engine.

Brian looks back at me. "I thought you didn't like muscle cars. Saying something about being too bulky and hard to handle."

I give him a look. "Do these look bulky to you?" I shot back, looking the interior over. "I bet you these things dominate a drag race."

Dom laughs. "You know they do."

I look over at Brian. "Anybody besides me getting a serious craving for doughnuts?" Both Dom and Han laugh at that one.

"You just had to go there, didn't you?" Brian asks, amused.

"Yup." I grin happily.

Rome finally rolls up on our other side. "Rome, what took you so long? I thought for sure you'd be showing up with some chrome spinners or something." Brian grins and I snicker.

Rome gives him a fake laugh. "Real funny." He goes for the megaspeaker. "I got $100,000 that says I can take you all in the next quarter-mile."

Brian leans on the wheel. "Yeah, your broke ass has got a hundred grand."

"We pull off this job, I will. The next two lights. Hundred thousand." Rome fires back.

"We don't pull this job off, we're probably dead anyway. Let's make it a million." Han tells the rest of them before giving me a smile and picking up my hand, kisses my fingers.

"I like that. All right, a million-dollar quarter-mile." Brian grins.

Han nods and settles more comfortably in the seat. "All right, then."

Anticipation of a race gets me excited and I whoop happily. "You only live once. Let's do it. Let's see what these bad boys can do."

Brian looks over at Dom. "What do you say, Dom?"

"We talking or we racing?" Dom retorts.

"Just don't cheat this time." Brian tells him.

Dom just shakes his head. "Got to let that go."

Brian looks past Dom at me. "Cheer for me?"

I shake my head, grinning. "No way bro. Dom all the way." Dom laughs and Han gives me a look. "King of the quarter-mile, man." It was Brian's turn to laugh and Han just shakes his head at me before leaning over and stealing a kiss.

Right before the light turned green, Rome jumped the gun, sirens blaring. "Yeah!" I fall out laughing. And I thought I was an idiot at times.

"Typical, Roman." Brian scoffs, hot on his heels.

"I'm going to get this money. I'm hungry." Rome retorts.

"Don't make it too easy for me boys." Dom grins as he slides up between the two with Han behind him. I'm just cheering the whole time, just plain having fun.

"No!" Rome whines.

"Not this time, Dom." Brian jeers.

"You got to want it, Brian." Dom taunts.

Even though all four were even for a good bit, I noticed that Dom let off the throttle at the last second, letting Brian cross the finish line first, two seconds before the rest. I wondered why.

"Yeah! Owned you! Owned you!" Brian cheers.

"Somebody enjoyed that." Han comments.

I grin at him. "Hell yeah. That was fucking fun. Can we do it again?" I knew I sounded like a child, but that had been fun as hell.

Soft laughter and he's moving the seat back a bit. "Come on. I know you want to." He smiles at me, throwing my words back at me. "You might not get the chance later." Grabbing the opportunity, I slide so I'm sitting in his lap and behind the wheel. Instead of moving, he wraps his arms around my waist and places gentle kisses on my neck as well as kissing, nibbling, and nuzzling my earlobes.

"You are driving me insane." I softly pant. He just softly laughs against my neck, sending a shiver through me. "And I thought I was a tease." I growl.

"I'm just having my fun where I can get it." He replies softly, gently nipping the sensitive spot between my neck and shoulder, making me gasp.

"Go ahead and play now." I dared. "'Cause when we get back to the hotel, playtime's over."

"That's what I was hoping on." I felt his wicked smile against my neck. Just the tone of his voice promises carnal delights. It was low, it was husky, it was sexy. Just listening to it turned me on.

I managed to make it back to base without having to stop in an alley along the way and show him just how fun it was going to be doing it in a cop car.

"Good race, O'Conner." Dom tells him as we get out of the cars.

"Thanks, Dom." Brian's grins like an idiot at us. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for that shit?"

Han looks smug at me. "Told you he didn't see it."

"Your man right there? He let off the throttle at the line." I told Brian.

"You didn't do nothing. He let you win." Rome adds.

"Bullshit." Brian shoots back but he looks doubtful.

* * *

This was one of my absolute favorites secens in the movie. I just had to include it.


	8. Chapter 8

34 reviews, 95 followers, 76 favorites, 5,828 views, I love you guys! I appreciate the love guys, thanks a lot.

Since this tale will be coming to an end in just a few more chapters, I shall be updating less often.

* * *

Chapter 8

I was working with Rome under the hood of one of the cop cars when we spotted Mia come in with a scruffy looking male right behind her. Brian looks up and seeing the new male, immediately strides forward. Sensing hostilities, me and Rome look at each other and move forward as well, preparing to break up a fight.

"It's okay. Wait! Reyes' guys were waiting for me at the market. Vince saved my life." Mia explained in a rush to Brian as we gained his back. It was quiet for a few minutes as all three of us stared him down. Off to my right, I noticed Han had stopped what he was doing under the hood of another cop car and was watching the exchange, probably waiting to see if I needed the backup.

"You hungry?" Dom speaks up after a few minutes.

Vince looks over at him. "Yeah, sure."

"Good. Because you're saying grace." Dom replies and that seems to break up the hostile tone in the air as Brian holds out a hand to the other.

"Thanks, Vince."

Vince nods before looking at me, checking me over. "Who's this?" Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Han tense up. Was that jealously I was seeing?

I fold my arms across my chest. "Buster's little sister." I retort before heading back to the car I had been working on with Rome.

"Your man was getting all worked up when he was checking you out." Rome smirked as he joined me a minute later.

"I saw him out of the corner of my eye." I replied.

"You know anything about this guy?" He asked.

"I know a bit." I answer. "You remember how Brian told you he had been an undercover cop?"

He nods. "That was back in LA. Something about hijacking some rigs or something like that."

"Hijacking semis and it was Dom's crew who was doing it. From what he's told me, Vince was one of the original crew. Did you see the scars on his right arm?"

"What about 'em?"

"Vince was injured when their last heist went wrong. After that, the crew split to the four corners of the globe. Some shit goes down and Dom loses one of his crew in a drive-by while Brian hands over the keys to his car, allowing Dom to get away. Brian lost his job because of it and had to run to Miami, where the feds made the two of you do that job to clear your names." I explained.

"As soon as that boy gets out of trouble, he's back in it." Rome comments.

"He's an O'Conner. We stay in trouble." I grin back.

Rome chuckles softly. "Ain't that the truth. I met him in juvie."

"I know. I don't know what made him want to be a cop. O'Conner's are born troublemakers." I replied.

* * *

A couple hours later, Leo was manning the barbeque while Tej, Rome, and Han relaxed. I was cleaning both guns while Reaper played music nearby, in preparation for the big heist tomorrow. I couldn't deny I was nervous, but then I always was before a big job. But being the biggest job I've helped pull yet, I was also scared. I idly listened to their conversation.

"So, we in Brazil. It's the good life." Rome comments.

"Yeah." Tej nods.

"So, you got a little more than $10 or $11 million coming. What you going to do with your money?" Rome asks.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Actually, man, I been thinking about opening up a garage back home. Place where people can bring their cars and not get completely ripped off. You know what I mean?" Tej replies. I smile, that sounded like a good idea. I might do it myself.

"Really?" Rome asks.

"Yeah." Tej answers.

"So, your dream is to start a day job? That's stupid. Like, why would…" Rome trailed off and Tej shook his head.

"No, it's not stupid at all. I love what I do."

Rome shook his head. "That don't make no sense to me."

"I know what I'm going to do with my money." Santo declares and I look up as he sets down a plate of some burned barbeque. "Buying some cooking lessons for my man."

"See? See? There you go with that negativity, man. You know me. Money ain't a goddamn thing." Leo fires back. I give a snort of laughter. I sure was going to miss those two when this was over. They were hilarious.

I watch as Rome picks up a piece of blackened ribs and regards them. "It's going to take a little more than money to learn how to cook." He shakes his head and sets the burned piece of meat back down. "That's horrible. But I heard they was looking for a chef down at this animal shelter. You might want to… I know the manager." Rome offered. I shook my head at them and returned to cleaning my guns.

After a few minutes, I feel a solid form at my back and arms go around my waist as a kiss is placed to my neck. "You alright?" I hear Han's soft voice as he nuzzles my ear.

"I'm a little scared, as this is the biggest heist I've helped pull yet and I'm also on edge, which is normal for me before a big job." I replied.

Resting his head on my shoulder, he watches me for a few minutes. "You really like doing that stuff, huh?"

I gave a shrug. "You never know when a properly cleaned gun will save your ass in a tight spot." I regard the pieces of one gun that lay scattered on the crate as I'm putting together the other. "And these two have saved my life more times than I can count."

I feel his arms tighten around my waist. "We'll pull off this heist and then we're going to Tokyo." He promises in my ear.

"What do you mean she can't? What is…?" I hear Rome ask and look up in time to see Brian place a hand over Mia's stomach where she's sitting on his lap. She places a hand over his and they both smile at Rome. Rome's a little slow to catch on, but I see it right away. Smiling big up at Han, I race over.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Brian just grins at me. I look at Dom as he comes from where he had been going over the Charger. "Is that the reason you let him beat you in the quarter-mile?" Me and Rome laugh. Now I knew why Dom had pulled back at the last second.

"That was a baby gift." Rome laughs.

"No, that's messed up. No, you're not taking that from me." Brian retorts.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second. So, did he just smack the ass or did he grab and hold on to it? Which one was it?" Tej asked and we all laugh. There's a happy celebration and I pounce on Brian.

"About damn time brother!" I squeal happily.

"How can you keep this a secret?" Rome demands and everybody ignores him.

"Crazy, huh?" Brian grins at me.

"It's your boy. Why would you keep something like that away from me?" Rome argues only to be ignored again.

Brian stands next to Dom. "Baby gift, huh?"

"I have no idea what they're talking about." Dom replies.

"Oh?" Brian smiled.

Dom walks forward and lifts his beer. "Toast." The rest of us gather around in a circle around him, our own drinks in hand. "Money will come and go. We know that. But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here. Right now." Then he says something in Italian and we touch drinks and reply before taking a sip. Before I can even take a sip of my beer, I'm getting kissed. Cheers and whoops ring out around us and I flip them all off, which only makes Brian and Dom laugh harder.

"Y'all just jealous that he got it before any of you could!" I grin once he pulls back. Good-natured ribbing and laughter ensues for a good while.

* * *

Happy Halloween to all and don't forget to review!


End file.
